


of course, sunshine

by curarpiktano



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love them ok, M/M, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Trans Character, Trans Kurapika, Trans Male Character, Vomiting, also kurapika being trans isn’t mentioned in fic, domestic gays domestic gays, he is trans 😌, hello LGBTQ community, i just wanted y’all to know, might add more tags but basically it’s just short and kinda sad but cute and domestic in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curarpiktano/pseuds/curarpiktano
Summary: Leorio Paladiknight comes home from work at a later hour than usual, but Kurapika’s not asleep. And strangely enough, he hears a noise coming from the bathroom._____________super short sick fic where leorio comes home from work and takes care of his boy no matter how tired they both are
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	of course, sunshine

Tonight, the doctor’s shift was longer than usual, and entering his home silently without waking anyone up was a feat that not even the stealthiest could achieve.

Once the door was safely shut behind him, Leorio slid his shoes off, placing them under the coat rack against the wall nearest him. With a sigh, he removed his coat one sleeve at a time and hung that above his footwear. His bag made a soft thud in the dead silence as it was cautiously lowered to the floor.

It took all of his remaining energy to not slump down on the couch right there, and sleep there for tonight, but he had promised Kurapika that he’d wake up next to him. He could imagine his partner’s sleeping face now, peaceful and untouched by the pain of the world and he smiled, the type of smile that means you’re in love. God, he thought, this guy’s gonna be the death of me. 

And so reluctantly, he tiptoed towards the hallway where their room and bathroom could be found. He turned a corner and peeked into their bathroom, where he was surprised to find the light on. It was then that Leorio heard a quiet, pained noise, almost like a dog whining.

—

Their bathroom in their new home was quite large, unlike the one in the apartment they had shared until a month ago, so it took the man a second of thought before he could trace the noise. It was coming from… inside the shower? Now that he thought about it, he could hear the leaking of the shower head on the smooth tile, and he took a few steps towards the structure, pulling the curtain out of the way to get a look inside.

Laying on the ornate decoration of the shower floor was Kurapika, disrobed and shaking. His eyes were shut, but Leorio could see their crimson hue through his golden lashes. The blonde had a hand against the wall, trying to pull himself up but failing, and fresh vomit trailed down his chin and dripped onto the floor along with the water from the shower. 

He looked so tiny and frail, and while he had always been a thinly set person, Leorio’s vision went blank at the sight of his boyfriend this weak. He dropped to his knees and scooped up the sick man, using his shirt to wipe the mess off of his face and chest, and Kurapika’s whimpers grew more strained as he struggled to say something, anything, to the young doctor now holding him. “Shh, baby, it’s okay, I’m here.” A few tears and a sniffle were all that Leorio got in response, and he was more than fine with that.

Leorio grunted as he lifted his boyfriend’s body bridal-style in his arms, knees cracking as they rose. Trying to walk without moving Kurapika around too much, he made his way to their bedroom, where he laid the blonde down on their bed. 

“You okay here for a sec, Peeks? Need a blanket?” A small mumble of a yes was the sick man’s response, and Leorio covered his boyfriend in a fleece blanket, moved the sweat-stuck hair from his forehead, planted a kiss on his damp skin, and left the room to collect supplies for his new high-priority patient.

He returned to his bedroom with a warm compress, towels, an empty trash can in case Kurapika was sick again, some saltine crackers, and a bottle of water, which he held outstretched in front of the other man. “Drink.” Worry welled up inside of him again as the blonde tipped the bottle to his lips, but concerning Kurapika was the last thing he wanted to do right now. “I’m going to go call the doctor, okay? If you need anything else…” And he pivoted on his heel, headed towards the other room so his love could rest.

“Please.”

Leorio’s head turned, and he was met with a pained crimson gleam.

“Please, Leorio. Stay.”

And a thin, pale hand patted the bed next to him.

The medic lowered his phone from his ear, arm falling to his side. A mellow smile met his face, comforting and sweet, like hot honey milk in the winter.

“Of course, sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> was planning to make this longer but i wanted to get this out there before i forgot about it! this won’t be the last time i write for them, though, i love these two dorks! comments are always appreciated feel free to yell at me for putting them thru Sad Times


End file.
